Current imagination?
by Those-carrots
Summary: After years of being away from Earth and causing havoc through out the Universe, Ruff's final test has finally been revealed, something about an universal tournament, administrated by none other than him itself. Typical? So, what does this have to do with the Puffs and Punks back on Earth? BrickxBlossom, Powerpuff Girls Adventure.
1. Before the plot

***Just a nice little idea I've had in my head for awhile, and I simply wanted to build off of it, thus this story.**

**ENJOY**

***Word count: 3,104**

* * *

_"Good and evil are both controversial or rather, people try to argue such a thing. It was once thought that morality was built into every human being with no exception, but it's come to our attention that; though every man is capable of great good, said person could also be capable of evil of the same or more caliber. When taken into consideration, one simply cannot prove or disprove the difference between good and evil. Man is given the preconception from a young age, by society, to act the way in which they're told, which could be considered a form of control. But then, that'd simply be another preconception built on multiple other preconceptions." - Unknown source_

* * *

Butch smiled at his abilities, in which of-course, he'd never doubted.. The results of Butch's show of power in this particular scenario is at this point an explosion of great magnitude, rivaling even that of nuclear warheads themselves. This was his power!

The large explosion caused a blinding light, light of which shouldn't ever have been produced on this small planet. The light had such intensity that it rivaled even that of the bright star itself. It was unreal, and reminded the raven haired green eyed teenager of the nuclear explosions that he used to witness back on Earth.

-Of-course, the government was testing such explosions in secrecy away from the public, in large desert bases. Butch was only able to witness such things because of his immense powers and stealth.-

Boomer, his blue eyed brother, attempted shielding his eyes, from the great flashwith his hands, because his eyelids simply were not enough. -Yes they'd developed fingers by now- But the light's intensity glowed through even that of his super human skin. He could see the bone interior of her hand, it was like viewing an X-ray, back on Earth. Cool..After the flash of light, followed a loud bang of tectonic proportion. If you'd witnessed such power you'd agree that the bang could be heard for miles..possibly...thousands of miles...hell, if sound could travel through space, then Boomer was one-hundred and three percent sure it'd be heard for light years. Shattering rock and demolishing mountains with it's wave alone.

Butch felt the urge to laugh at this, seeing the weakness in his younger blond haired brother, -he could tell that this -was totally unexpected for Boomer. But found that he was unable to do so, simply because, of the powerful shock wave that he had just received from the humongous explosion. Both him and his two brothers stood there against the wind and the force, standing -hovering rather- against the waves. His eyes closing, barley being able to gaze through the smoke and debri, which had just at that very moment rushed into the trio, with no warning at all, not even the slightest. His eyes were bombarded with thousands of rock particles and dust, which to a super human like him was more irritating than damaging.

The heat of the explosion could be felt even this far away from the impact site.

The smile that was so proudly planted on his features, was ever so eminent, compared to the expressions of his two brothers, which varied from amazement to impassiveness. Which emotion belong to who... isn't even a question.

The blue eyed ruff with dirty blond hair, couldn't keep his mouth closed, as he awe in complete amazement, which didn't work out in his favor at all because of the now large amounts of foreign rock, dust and dirt being flung into said brother's mouth. He had little time to react to this.

Brick, the red eyed leader of the ruff's had his eyes closed, in an attempt to reduce the amount of dust and dirt that could get into his blood red eyes. His expression was unreadable, void of any emotion at all. But that was just Brick..He could be weird at points.

It was over in a matter of minutes, the green atmosphere of the planet transitioning from dark grey, to the original light green color. Now Butch could really get a look at the destruction and he'd demonstrated that all that hard work, paid off.

"Eh, that was a bit too much, baby brother.", Brick shook his head his red eyes now open and viewing the vast damage of the explosion. Butch found his smile increasing in size as he finally got a full understanding of the destruction, his eyes full of excitement."YOU see that CRATER! That's where the CITY used to be!",

Brick folded his arms as he gazed down at the scorched ground of the red surfaced planet. The city had been decimated, destroyed, eliminated... the inhabitance of said city had no time to react, nor did they even know what hit them, they died not knowing what, or who had killed them. How tragic.

The Ruffs were currently thousands of light years away from the Galaxy known as the Milky Way, their home planet known as Earth was located there. They were now in a small solar system, that consisted of four planets, an asteroid belt, a rather decent sized star named Thánatos and a large amount of space debri. Out of the four planets, the Rowdyruff boys were station the second planet closest from the sun, which would explain the star's brightness and the heat of the planet, and also why the planet was a red desert.

This planet was known as Skoúro pólemo, it was a small, red and dry ball of rock. It had much resemblance to mars, rusted iron, but no larger than the Earth's puny moon. With it's slow ellipses orbit, which would almost be a perfect circle, if not for the star's gravity. A complete orbit on this planet, is equivalent to four years on Earth.

The planet was home to a verity of bacteria and single celled organisms, of which no one cared about, with the only multi-celled organisms being, lizard like beings, of which resembled that of the lizards on Earth. With some exceptions.. These lizards were intelligent, not as intelligent as humans of course, so you could consider them primitive, but they were by far _stupid._ Able to build civilizations around the whole entire planet, -which couldn't count for intelligence considering that a few insects have also done the same exact thing on Earth-. Not only that but they also understood mathematics, which of course was universal. Another exception to the lizards on Earth and the Lizard like creatures on this planet is that, these aliens walk like humans. Yes! Up-straight on their hind legs, a horrible sight. Oh! But not only they that! These beings toward over ten feet, large in comparison to the six foot tall teenagers terrorizing their entire species.

Evolution had really helped this spices develop...However, evolution couldn't have saved the species from the devastation it'd just received.

"That was the seventh city today, and I can assure you guys..By far the most fun..and also BY FAR the fastest to obliterate.", Butch laughed dramatically, his green orbs still glued to the large crater that took out the whole entire city.

"Fun for you. You did all the damn work! Ass-hole, it'd had been more fun to go do things the old fashion way..The way we've been doing this whole time on this damn planet.", the leader of the Ruffs looked as if he didn't want to accept Butch's disobedience. Albeit, seeing the results, and how satisfactory they were, he found no reason to argue.

The red planet had taken a beating after the arrival of the Ruffs and their evil tactics.

"I know..and I'm sorry. BUT GOD DAMN! Am I awesome or..What?", Butch slammed his large fist into his palm. As he continued to smile at his 'art'.

Brick ignored his younger brother and descended down to the planet. The orange haired ruff was indeed starring out into the now blackened portion of the planet. Butch turned his line of sight from brick to his idiotic little brother, who seemed to be more interested in the dirt in his mouth than he was with the situation earlier.

Butch followed Brick descended down following the actions of his leader, catching up to him and walking beside him.

"At-least, you made our jobs a hundred times easier. But, I actually looked forward to killing those lizard fuckers.",

Butch looked at his elder brother who apparently wasn't even looking in his general direction, he still kept his eyes on glued to the planet's new scar.

The green eyed ruff's smile diminished a tad bit. "...yeah sorry 'bout that again.", brick shook his hands at this.."Doesn't matter now, just forget it, _Mom_ will be pleased at how quickly we took care of this one.", he paused for a split second. "..that was impressive though..Good job", a smirk crept on his elder brother's face.

"Hey! That seemed to be the last one of those civilizations scattered around the planet." Boomer dropped to the ground running towards the two. Both green and red turned to their youngest brother.

"Aww, you're serious?", Butch questioned.

"Yep, you totally blew the fuck out of that last one..And I can sense no more life forms on this planet.", -Yep, Boomer can sense life forms and shit, it's one of the things that just developed over time.-

"Quicker than I thought..", Brick muttered, but both Ruffs heard him.

Butch raised an eyebrow...But didn't question the proclaimed leader.

"I got to blow up a fucking city, so I'm satisfied.",

"..yeah, next time..try not to do that.",

"hmm.. You can't deny that it was AWESOME though!",

Boomer found himself jumping up and down, as if he was a toddler again. "Hell yeah it was! You were like; BLAST! and the city was like; KABLAAM! Shit was so fucking unexpected.",

Brick sighed "We should get in contact with _Mom_ and_ Dad_, they'll be pleased", the leader of the ruff's reached into the pockets of his pants and grabbed a clear spherical object. It was completely transparent, and simply seemed to be some sort of strange ball.

Both butch and Boomer approached the ball without saying a word, and surrounded Brick and the sphere as he held the ball out in front of him. His eyes glowed a a bright red, before two beams of heat and light were shot directly into the sphere.

The ball dropped out of Brick's hands as it fell to the ground from the direct hit. All three of the boys backed up, away from the clear spherical object, which seemed to be shaking at this point, as an image seemed to be forming at the center of the ball.

Butch looked between both of his brothers. Brick seemed to have one-hundred percent concentration, the small clear ball seeming to be of utmost priority to him,his red eyes never left the ball as he waited for the devil to 'pickup'.

Boomer on the other hand, looked lost and seemed to be in some sort of deep thought..If that was possible considering that said brother was in fact an idiot. the blond scratched his head when he noticed his forest green brother's gaze.

_"Hellloooo? Who might I be speaking to?", _A sweet, yet sinister and unimaginably creep voice said from the orb, as an image of a tall, red skinned and clawed beast appeared. Butch shivered a tad bit at the voice, despite being completely used his _Mom's personality. _One simply doesn't get used to evil itself.

"Uhh, we're the only ones who can contact you.", the leader said to their mother.

_"Ahh..Yes.. Offff-coourrse. Boys..", _him paused to complete a session of laughter to itself. _"So, I'm guessing you three have totally annihilated the targets.".,_

Butch chose no to speak, seeing as Brick had it all covered, which is most likely why he's leader.

"That's correct..And we're getting pretty tired of traveling to all of these extraterrestrial planets. Why exactly did we wipe out a whole entire race again?",

_"..because I just hate those slimy little bastards, offf-coourse.", _the sweetly evil voice replied.

"Right..", the red haired Rowdyruff, took off his cap before wiping the small sweat droplets off his forehead, even Brick felt shivers from his voice. "..are we ready yet?",

All the Ruffs looked on expectantly. It had been two years..Two Earth years to be exact, since the boys began doing 'chores' as Him called it. Which included, destroying small planets, terminated individuals, wiping out races, and stealing precious space items. The boys were used to it by now..however doing the same generic thing repeatedly over and over again without any challenge or any hindrance that would even make the job anymore fun for the boys

_"No, not yet..I have atlas one more task for you three.",_

* * *

Her body slammed into TownsVille Highschool, the very building she's been trying to avoid damaging for the longest. Which isn't even the worst shit that was occurring at this moment. Oh well. The red haired girl slammed into the floor of the school main office, successfully destroying a few desks, computers and the beautiful white floor in the process. Luckily, prior to the attack, Blossom and her sisters had successful evacuated the whole entire school. The same couldn't be said for all the materialistic items in the school,which would most likely be destroyed in this battle..sigh.. Now, all that was left was to defeat _them_, and save the day.

She recovered from the damaging blow, and was up and on her feet within seconds.

A red light could be seen, and Blossom had little time to react to the energy beam that was currently being shot at her. Her pink eyes were waiting for an opening.

Slowly descended a red spiky haired female, with red demonic eyes. Blossom knew this girl was sadistic, evil, and have no remorse or concern for human life, or any life for that matter. And this girl, her opposite, counterpart Berserk wanted Blossom dead.

Blossom dashed at berserk, as soon as she landed on the now dismembered main office floor, successfully tackling the girl and shoving her into the ground, Berserk grunted in frustration, before Blossom began bombarding the girl with super packed punches to the gut, face and all over.

Blossom jumped back from the now small crater in which Berserk was trampled into by her very own fist."Had enough?",

The question echoed through the now, unnervingly quiet and destroyed building, the only sound other than that, was the damaged lights, computers and the police sirens from outside.

Blossom watched the leader of the Powerpunks slowly rise out of the hole.

"I'm just getting started.", she smiled at Blossom as Blossom braced herself for battle, and that was enough of an invitation for Berserk to go on the offensive and throw super fast and extremely strong fists at Blossom. Powerpuff dodged, and blocked attempted hit after hit before sending a few shots of her own.. Berserk did the same thing.

The girls found themselves moving out of the main office and about the whole entire school, destroying anything unlucky enough to be in their back-flipped down a flight of stairs, dodging Blossom's ice breath, she retaliated with a swift kick to Blossom's jaw. This sent Blossom through three layers of wall before she ended up in a small classroom. Blossom found herself laying backwards on the classroom floor. Berserk followed suite, slamming her super powered fists into the ground, Blossom anticipated this and rolled to the right, out of the way just in time, before grabbing Berserk, and successfully tossing the girl through the roof and back out into the outside world. Blossom dashed out with super speed. pink aura following behind. In mid-air Blossom was able to grab one of the stunned girls leg. She swung the Berserk in a circular motion, building up momentum until finally, when she'd decided she was going at a perfect speed, she let go. Berserk flew at speeds unseen and hit the street floor HARD. creating a rather deep bu reasonable sized crater.

She let out an UUFF noise on impact.

Blossom's pink eyes were on the crater in which berserk was deep inside of. That was no where near enough to defeat the leader of the Powerpunks. She was powerful, Blossom had to admit, she was super human infused with Chemical-X, after all. And the other variables that made this particular battle hard was, the large amount of buildings innocent people in the area. How could she successfully defeat Berserk with all these people and their damn buildings.

She'd have to defeat Berserk tactically, then. Because, as much as Blossom hated to admit it, her and Berserk were equally matched..regardless if Berserk realized or not. Which would make Berserk and her sisters such dangerous and powerful foes. Blossom hovered above the crater and looked around the area.

A large police presence was around and about, currently surrounding the school,attempting to keep the peace and getting an idea of the situation. They would be no use against the Powerpunks, if they attempted to do anything about them, at least. Only she and her sisters could beat them, again. And considering the way in which this fights been going on so far, it was going to be a long and stressful battle.

There was a large amount of students and civilians scattered around the perimeter of the school, most of them being held back by police officers. They were probably there in hopes of seeing a super powered fight. A safe distance away of course, that's good, she sighed in relief. Now the only worry on her mind was her two sisters. Who she by all means didn't doubt their abilities at all, but that didn't exactly remove the worry.

With her Peripheral vision Blossom was able to see her counterpart recovering from the impact. Blossom braced herself and got into fighting stance. berserk noticed this from her, and began approaching her from below. She then came face to face with Blossom, with only a few inches between them.

Her hair now hung down messy and no longer in that spiky ponytail. Her shirt was ripped in all parts and the same could be said about her pants, lacerations and bruises could be seen all around her.

The girl wiped crimson red liquid off of her bottom lip, she smiled sadistically.

"Hehe, if that's all you got, then I'm a tad bit disappointed", Blossom felt her face cringe at that hypothesis, she really needed a plan, right about now... "trust me when I say that my girls are going to totally fucking kill yours...But don't worry..At least you'll have the honor of dying by my hand.",

* * *

***Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, I'd hope to continue with this story, though in my opinion it seems to be moving a bit too slowly.**

***But that shouldn't stop you from REVIEWING, and telling me your thoughts.**


	2. Beginning of a whole new conflict

***Word count: 2,531**

* * *

_"Ignorance is universal for, everyone on this planet lacks knowledge in some aspect." - Those-carrots_

* * *

Blossom glared back at the sadistic smile of her evil-counterpart, pure evil was present in that expression. It made Blossom sick... Her blood red eyes glared back at the Powerpuff leader, evil intentions present in those orbs. With this in mind it was imperative that she come up with some sort of tactic, A rational, and intellectual tactic, of course, that would successfully defeat said Powerpunk, but also one that would cause minimal, if not any damage to the city. But considering the damage that was already present-

Berserk began to laugh, hysterically, her shoulders rising and slumping back down during the action, and her chest also raising slightly.

Blossom found herself cringing at the fit of laughter. By all means, this was no normal laugh, oh Christ no. Blossom could feel the evil aura thriving from this one laugh, it sent a chill down her spine, which traveled through her whole body', stunning her for a second. It was abnormal...Not that berserk was normal to begin with, but this was unusual, different from the many other battles that Blossom and Berserk had participated in. Which would be many!

Not only that though. This feeling coming from this punk...was that sort of vibe that she'd only felt from one presence in her seven-teen short years on this planet. One _thing, _that she knew for a fact was one hundred percent pure evil.

Berserk hunched over while holding her stomach with her right hand, Blossom raised an eyebrow at first not understanding, until she realized the girl had just finished laughing like a luney and was probably taking a deep breath.

Berserk huffed out air, her body and hair looking a terrible mess. "Pink is such a fucking, **DISGUSTING** color.", she spat her eyelids and mouth firmly closed, smile no longer prone on her face.

Blossom narrowed her eyes at that rather random statement. Was she trying to fuc-

There was no warning for the kick that was swiftly and accurately thrown towards her stomach. This caused the orange haired puff to fly at speeds unknown, in the process crashing through many large buildings opposite the school.

She landed on asphalt, after she had crashed through another building, all of which happening in only a matter of seconds. The impact caused the building to shake, smacking large chunks off of it and leaving a rather large hole through both entrance and exit.

She laid square on her back. "Such a damn cheap shot!", the puff muttered to herself. Why hadn't she anticipated such a thing from a villain, after all, they were known to take every single opportunity, and use to their advantage, regardless of morals. Blossom recovered from the attack, raising herself to her feet. Red fluid flew down the sides of her cheek.

With no time to wipe said liquid from herself, she prepared herself for a counter-attack, as Berserk approached, descending right into Blossom's line of sight. Now she had her...

"You're not winning this one, Girl. Your life comes to an abrupt end, today.", It was a whisper, and Blossom recognized the voice as Berserk's. A whisper that sounded sweet and innocent, much like Bubbles' but simultaneously it had an evil and sadistic feeling with it.

But disregarding that rather intense threat, Blossom had one question

How the hell did she end up behind Blossom?

The red haired girl soon found herself unable to breath, air no longer circulating through her throat and into her lungs. She gasped before hand at the speed, and cursed herself for not having a faster react time. Berserk was behind Blossom with her arm forcefully locked around her throat, successfully closing her windpipe.

"It's about time you damn puffs get the fuck out of our way...There is no space for bugs in _my_ future.",

Her future? Blossom questioned the girl inwardly. what exactly were they planning? The Powerpunks weren't exactly known for having any good or intellectual plans, just doing things off of a whim, no prior thoughts.

The puff leader fell onto her knees, with Berserk's arms still tightly attached to her throat holding her and keeping the super powered girl from countering, Blossom couldn't break free finding that her grip was much stronger than was thought to be normal, for even that of Buttercup. She began to feel herself become light headed, her vision began to fail her, and her body unwillingly try to gasp for air but to no avail. She was at the breaking point, the edge, the middle between consciousness and darkness, her eyes blurred ever so much and she felt the urge to close them. It was from the lack of oxygen to her brain, and she knew this, it was only a matter of time before she losses it, and now there was no possible way of escaping it.

The curse of weakness slammed it's self into Blossom, like a wrecking ball, she could no longer feel, well anything, her legs like jelly and her arms felt like sand had been embedded into them, one by one.

"It's over...",

She heard a smooth feminine voice say. Before the ever lasting form of nothing consumed her, darkness that is.. took over, blinding all vision, and removing every single prior though and before Blossom knew it, there was nothing.

* * *

"I'm not understanding...Say that again, _Mom_?", Brick was now holding the clear communication orb, he needed _Him_ to repeat itself just one more time. He needed confirm that what he heard was true, and that this wasn't any sort of illusion, or that he was slowly and surely becoming a schizophrinic. Regardless, he probably didn't hear correctly, it was too good to be true. Him was a known compulsive liar, and it was way more than likley that he was just messing with them. _"I said.. I hope you boys will be happy with my final and last test for you three, to discover your true potential against the universe's most powerful individuals.",_ Brick found his eyes dilating in what could be considered shock, his limbs became limp at the prospect of testing his abilities, he dropped the orb as a small smirk became present on his features.

"You're fucking with us?", Brick could hear the voice of his raven haired brother, at the side of him. "You have to be.",

_"I'd never...ever..ever.. fuck around with my boys in such a manner...", _the red demon replied, twirling his claw like hands.

"Yeah, you kinda would.", this time it was Boomer he decided to respond to _Him. _Brick turned his line of sight to his two over-powered and strength pumped brothers. They both seemed to be excited about the new topic, and or prospect of defeating a bunch of other super powered individual. However, at the same time, they felt as if it was too good of a thing to accept. _Him_ wouldn't fuck with them like that..Right?

_"Oh, you boys give me waaaayyy to much credit.", _Another series of laughter could be heard through the orb, as Brick bent down and received the sphere from the red dusty ground of the planet. The Rowdyruff leader shook his head, his mother was indeed, an odd ball. Laughing at the most inappropriate moments.

"Or you just lie, _waaaaaaay_ too much to us.", Butch said to the red skinned creature, frowning as he did. "It's way too good of news to be true. We've been doing chores for you, ever since our resurrection...",

Boomer shook his head in agreement as Brick waited his _Mother's_ retort. The laughter continued on for what seemed to be a few minutes; which was abnormal for the devil. His laughing sessions were getting shorter and shorter as time went on, normally they could go on for much more than a quarter of a hour, he was relieved that it only lasted as long as it did, which like I said, was abnormal and unexpected.

_Him _let out a hard breath completing his insane laughter.

_"Oh, but I am completely serious about this..", _he pinched his large nose with a blood red claw before continuing with his explanation. _"I will be the host of the first and last Universal tournaments. A small..or rather large game if you would... anyone is allowed to join of free will, with the exception of a few people..", _

"Us..", The Orange haired leader responded knowing exactly who he was referring to, though Brick had no intentions of going against such a thing.

_"Corrrrect..", Him _replied evilly, emphasis on the 'R'.

"Like, we'd give up a chance like this!",

_"Such enthusiasm..", _The devil replied, that stupid ever lasting smile still on his face, never leaving and taunting them one hundred percent of the time. _"Oh yeah..Any of the 'chosen' participants who refuse to join our little, fiesta will be killed of-course.", _he paused letting out a small chuckle_ "They're given an ultimatum..Which still supports the belief of free will.",  
_

The Ruff leader scratched the back of his head at this. _Him_ truly was pure evil, and sometimes it even scared the all mighty Brick Jojo leader of the Rowdyruff boys. How he'd survived around such a thing like his _mother, _would forever pester him for the remainder of his life.

"This is ganna be fucking Awesome!", Butch cried joyfully, into the side of Brick's ear. He winced at the scream, but ignored it.

_"You three will be representing yourselves in our little party...And you must follow all rules and regulations accordingly..I believe in giving everyone a fair chance.",  
_

Of-course...

"Would you expect nothing less from us?", Was he really doubting them.

_"Of course not from you Brick, but your two Brothers over there.", _

"Hey!", Both his younger brothers reply at the obvious insult thrown towards them by their _mother, _obviously disagreeing with it's statement. But, Brick couldn't help but agree with _Him_. "Right..", Brick glanced between the two of his brothers, who seemed to be pouting at this moment. "I'll be sure to keep these two out of trouble.", he said pointing. _"Good, Considering the people that'll be attending, I hope you keep to your word.", _Brick'scrimson eyes narrowed at this questionably. He had a weird feeling about this...Like that feeling you received when you just know you're about to be in huge trouble. However, this was totally different from getting in trouble, it was more like regretting what was coming upon them.

_Him _wasn't specific on who exactly he was inviting, but he did say that he would be sure to involve some of the most powerful beings this universe has ever had the pleasure of meeting. Which-

_"Well, that seems to be all..hmm, jump on that orb of yours when ever you feel like returning home and helping me prepare for the events. Stay frost-",_

"Wait!", Boomer interrupted their mother's fair well.

_"Yes, Boomer dear?",_

Boomer's royal blue eyes blinked a few times at this, before continuing on with what he had to say. "We've been traveling all over the universe..Like literally, hundreds of galaxies, and I can count the amount of times we've run into anyone even worthy of a fight against us...But even so they were either killed easily or just fled...-",

"Where are you going with this shit?",

"I'm getting tot hat butch, shit...", the blond scratched his head, possibly compiling what he had to say. "Out of all those planets in those galaxies; which would be a few thousand. We have yet to run into anyone..and I mean anyone, as powerful or maybe even more powerful than us, so I doubt these little games would be any challenge at all.",

Boomer finished. Who knew, the blue eyed brother could be so observant. Though, Brick couldn't help but mutter the words "Idiot.", at his younger brother which was inaudible to any of them.

_"Oh Boomie,_ _you guys haven't even scratched the surface of the Universe. **Trust me when I say, there are way more exotic individuals like yourselves. So, don't get to cocky..**",_ The demon said the last part darkly, sending chills through Brick's body. Boomer gulped.. Brick wasn't sure if it was the idea of fighting powerful beings like them or that _Him _had totally just went demonic mode on them, so reasons unknown to the red leader.

_"I'll see you boys at home...More details about the games will be available there..",_ Hell...

* * *

Berserk had finally done it. Yes! It was done it was totally and utterly and most defiantly, not to mention thoroughly done. Well actually, not yet..almost. And that was close to good enough... That God damn Powerpuff leader, was in her grasps, motionless and lacking of oxygen, Berserk's arm successfully holding the girl from behind, her blood dripped onto that of Berserk's body and clothing. She welcomed the warm crimson blood, that made her smile on sight. The satisfaction of defeating, and killing the person..the one thing that had caused her so much stress in her life, was so satisfactory. It gave her a new sense of feeling, as if she was happy.. She almost spat at the word...No one deserved happiness, not even her.

She dropped the limp girl in her hands to the floor, in which you could consider a sign of mercy, depending on your definition of the word. She looked down at the girl, who was about the same size as her, with the same colored hair...and Shit, their features were almost identical; besides the fact that Blossom had no makeup on. But still, they were almost like twins. Which only made Berserk's resentment even worse...

The girl raised her right hand, pointing it in the direction of the now motionless, but still living Powerpuff. The demolished and debri covered grown began to shake as she concentrated energy into the palm of her hands. The joy she was feeling at this very point and was of which she'd never felt before..She'd only ever felt such way in her dreams...She'd seen this moment, in them, they were so vivid...But she never imagined it to be as beautiful as this.

This was deep...

The energy was Blood red like her eyes. The only thing that was clearly distinctive from her good Counter part...Which she was grateful for.

"And now...You'll be... eradicated from this existence.", she whispered ever so quietly, the glow from the ball of energy now forming becoming ever so intense. It was close to the point of release, which wouldn't only succeed in killing Blossom, much more devastation would occur.

_"Oh..now...now...I didn't give you your special little gifts for this, Berserk.",_

The Powerpunk instently, canceled her attack, the energy no longer present in her palms.

His wishes shall be done, whole heartly.

* * *

***Oh the ideas I have for this story. This chapter I just wrote off the top of my head, there was no prior thoughts to the idea.. XD. Which is why this story is moving so slowly... But Don't worry guys, I promise it'll get better as we move on with their journey.**

***I'll try to concentrate on the other Ruff's, puffs and Punks, next chapter, get more of a sense of them of course.**


End file.
